Why?
by lucyydragneel
Summary: "Why did you break your promise... why?" One-shot! NaLu AU where Natsu breaks his promise to Lucy. Sorry if it's a fast placed plot!
**A/N: So this is a random one-shot that kind has a fast plot! Sorry, but I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

 _Beep...beep...beep...beep..._

I wake up to the sound of my alarm... unfortunately. I quickly turned it off and looked at the time. Great it's only 7:30 am! I looked at my phone and I realized that it's Saturday. Why the hell is my alarm going off?! I'm kind of glad that I don't have school because I was up until 2 am last night and I'm extremely tired. As soon as I am about to go back to sleep I hear crying. So I ran out of my room and into the other bedroom to make sure everything was okay. I walked over to the crib and picked up the baby.

Oh yeah by the way, I have a two year old daughter named Luna. She has my chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair. I had her when I was sixteen and now I'm eighteen. I'm a senior at Fairy Tail High and I live alone with Luna. My ex-boyfriend Sting Eucliffe is her father, unfortunately. He broke up with me because both 'Luna and I are too much to handle.' He's an asshole anyway and he never even sees her. I have full custody of her and he has visitation but he doesn't care enough to see her. Since both of my parents are dead, I've been living alone for a long time. But, it's nice to have Luna here because even though she is a baby, she still makes good company. After I rocked her back to sleep I went downstairs and ate breakfast. After I ate I decided to do my homework since I won't get it done later. I walked back upstairs and put all of my work away because I finished.

I look at the clock and it says its _10 am_. I go into Luna's room and see that she just woke up. I pick her up and bathe her really quick and put her in a pink onesie. I place her next to me on the couch downstairs and I let her play while I watched t.v.

"Mamma..." I heard Luna ask.

"Yes, honey?" I replied. She moved closer to me until she was on my lap.

"Where's daddy?" She asks sadly. I looked at her big brown eyes and it made me sad that I had to tell her he isn't going to be around.

"Luna, daddy is really busy right now and he won't be back for a while." I said. She just nodded her head and went back to playing.

I have pictures of all of us together that she likes to look at so she remembers him. Every once in a while she will ask about him but she thinks he is at 'work.' I hate lying to her but I don't want to openly tell her something she can't comprehend right now. I wanted her to forget what she asked me so I put on her favorite t.v. show. I was watching with her until I got a text from Levy.

 _Levy: Lu-chan, imu I haven't seen you in so long! We only see each other for school and it sucks! Imu and Luna, we have to hang out soon!_

 _Lucy: Yeah sure maybe next weekend and imu too Levy-chan! Luna says hi btw!_

 _Levy: Yay! We'll talk about it in school okay?_

 _Lucy: Sure! I have to go now, see you soon!_

 _Levy: Bye Lu-chan :D_

I put my phone down and continued watching t.v.

.

.

.

The rest of the weekend was basically the same thing. We watched t.v and played games all day and by the time she went to bed I was exhausted. I woke up on Monday and got ready for school. I got Luna up and fed her breakfast before I left to drop her off at Mira's. Luna isn't in preschool yet so I drop her of at my neighbor Mira's house. Mira is married to Laxus Dreyar whose grandfather owns my high school. Mira has two girls so she doesn't mind watching Luna and her daughter's, Yuki and Emi. I hurry to school after dropping Luna off and thankfully I didn't forget anything. I ran into school and went to my locker for five seconds and ran to class. I'm usually late anyway but they never give me detention due to my 'circumstances.'

I walked into my English class and sat in my seat which is next to Levy.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted me.

"Hey, Levy-chan. I actually wasn't late today!" We both quietly cheered while laughing.

"Did you hear about the new transfer student?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"No... I've been a little busy." I giggled. She just smiled and we talked about what we both did over the weekend.

"She just randomly asked you that? Because I thought maybe she would forget..." Levy said.

"Me too, it's better if she doesn't know him because he's such an asshole anyway." I said. Levy just laughed.

"Well, I can definitely agree with you there." Levy said. The teacher finally walked in and we all got quiet.

"Okay, so as you may know… we have a new student today..." Mr. Clive said. "C'mon in." He said.

A boy with bright pink hair and tan skin walked in. He looked somewhat muscular as well and a white scaly scarf was around his neck. He walked to the front of the room and turned and looked right at me.

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and it's nice to meet all of you." Natsu said with a smile.

"Okay, you can go sit next to Miss Heartfilia." Mr. Clive said. I heard whispers from people throughout the room.

I raised my hand anyway and he walked over and sat next to me. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Natsu and you are...?" he asked me. I wasn't really in the mood to talk anymore because of what people were saying.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I said while I shook his hand.

 _"Oh I feel bad for him because he has to sit next to the school whore."_ One girl said.

 _"Yeah, maybe he'll be her new baby daddy since the real one left."_ Someone else said.

 _"Yeah... poor Sting even had to transfer schools to get away from her and her demon spawn."_ Another girl said.

I looked down at my hand so I could stop the tears from falling.

"Lu-chan... are you okay?" Levy whispered. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"N-No." I managed to whisper back. I felt the lump in my throat and all I wanted was to get out of here.

Most people think I'm a whore because Sting was 'apparently' with many girls and I was the only one of his ex's to get pregnant. People started rumors and now everyone in the whole school knows. They all say hurtful things even when they know I'm there.

Natsu looked at me while I was looking down at my hands. I didn't even listen to what the teacher was saying because at this point, I didn't care.

"Hey Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu asked me. I looked up at him and faked a smile.

"N-Nothing is wrong N-Natsu." I whispered. He looked at me skeptically. Levy then whispered in my ear.

 _"Lu-chan I think you should tell him. He looks nice and trustworthy."_ She said. I looked back at Natsu.

"I'll tell you during break, okay?" He just nodded and continued taking notes. I looked at my paper and started as well.

Break finally came and most of the people left the room except Levy, Natsu, me and some other people.

"So are you going to tell me?" He asked me. I nodded.

"When I was sixteen I was dating someone named Sting. We went to this party one night and went home drunk. Next thing I knew I found out that I was pregnant. So that's when I had my daughter, Luna. Sting moved schools to get away from us because we were an embarrassment to him and his good name. He never sees her or calls. He doesn't care at all. So when you sat next to me people started whispering things that made me upset." I told him.

"Is Sting's last name Eucliffe?" He asked me.

"Y-Yeah..." I answered him. He looked at me and scoffed.

"I used to go to Sabertooth Academy and he goes there. He's such a prick. We actually got into so many fights. He had a different girlfriend ever week and he told all of them about Luna and he pretended to be a good father. What an asshole." He scoffed again. I just laughed.

"Finally! Someone other than Levy see's it! He's a liar too. When he left he told Luna that he would be working so he couldn't be there. So every time she asks I continue his lie for some reason..." I mumbled the last part.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you want to be friends?" He asked me. Nobody wanted to be friends with me here because of that situation.

"S-Sure." I say with a genuine smile. He smiled back.

"That's good. I'll make sure nobody hurts Luna or your feelings ever again. Especially Sting." He said sweetly. I just blushed and looked down so he wouldn't notice.

"T-Thanks that's rea-..." My reply was cut short because Mira was calling me.

 _"Lucy?" She asked. She never calls me when I'm in school. Weird._

 _"Yeah Mira? Is everything okay? Is it Luna?" I asked getting worried._

 _"Yes, but it's not serious. It just seems like she has a cold so I just wanted to let you know that I will take care of her until you get home." She says sweetly._

 _"Oh... thank god, Mira you scared me! And thank you so much!" I said._

 _"Anytime Lucy, I'll see you later. Okay?" She asks._

 _"Yes I'll come by after school, thank you again! Bye." I said._

 _"Bye, Lucy." Mira said._

I got off the phone and let out a sigh of relief.

"Is everything okay, Lu-chan?" Levy asks.

"Yeah... I thought something happened to Luna because Mira never calls me when I'm in school. But, Luna just has a little cold so Mira said she'll take care of her until I get home." I said. Natsu looked relieved as well.

"That's good!" Levy said.

"Yeah, I was kind of worried for a second that something happened to her." Natsu said.

"Hey Natsu?" I said.

"Yeah what's up?" He said sweetly. I looked at him a little nervous.

"D-Do you m-maybe want t-to meet Luna?" I asked shyly. He just looked at me and smiled.

"Sure! That'd be pretty cool! I hope she likes me though…" He said the last part quietly. I just giggled and smiled.

"Of course she will! She likes anyone that's nice to her and me!" I said happy. I wrote down my number and address on a piece of paper and handed it to Natsu.

"Here, this is my number and address. Just text me and let me know when you want to come over, Okay?" I said sweetly.

"Is today good for you? I mean… I know we just met and all… but I can tell we are going to be great friends!" He smiled with a toothy grin. _Ugh... why is he so cute?!_

"I feel the same. Do you want to come over at 4? I think I'm going to take her to get medicine really quick and then I'll be home." I said. He looked and me and smiled.

"Sure! Sounds good Luce! See you then." He waved goodbye since school just ended. Levy then looked at me and smiled.

"OMG LU-CHAN! I think he likes you…" She winked at me.

"Ugh… Levy! We just met and… he's really nice and stuff…" I said while blushing a little. Levy just wished me luck and she was on her way.

.

.

.

I drove to Mira's house to pick up Luna. When I got there I thanked her and took Luna to get medicine at the store really quick. We finally got home and she was feeling better.

"Okay Luna, mommy has a friend who is coming over today. His name is Natsu, and do you promise to be good for mommy?" I smiled at her.

"Yesh!" Luna said while she shoved another cheerio in her mouth. I just laughed at how cute she was.

I picked her up when she was done and placed her on the couch to watch t.v. I heard the doorbell ring and I ran to answer it. Standing there was Natsu, still cute as ever.

"Hiya Luce!" He greeted. I smiled and motioned him to come inside. As he walked in I saw Luna out of the corner of my eye eying his every move.

"Hey Natsu! Sorry if it's a little messy… she's a crazy two year old!" I laughed. He joined me and we walked towards the couch towards Luna. She turned around and smiled at us.

"Mommy! Natshu!" She said while giggling. I was surprised she remembered his name. She threw her hands in the air to be held so I went to pick her up and she started to get fussy.

"Nooo!" She cried. I looked at Natsu confused. He then looked at her and she smiled.

"Natshu! Up! Up!" Luna said. I looked at Natsu and he smiled as he picked her up. Seeing her in his arms made my heart skip a beat.

"Hi pretty girl!" Natsu said to Luna. I just smiled and Natsu looked at me with worry in his eyes. He walked closer to me and wiped my face. _Im crying?_ What? Why?

"Luce… why are you crying?" He asked worried. I looked at him and smiled.

"You are the only person except my few friends, who were so willing to talk to me and meet my daughter. She looks so happy with you and it makes me happy. So I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy." I said with a huge smile on my face. Natsu's smile then matched mine.

"Of course I wanted to talk to you and meet Luna! I was a little shocked when I first saw you because I just thought that you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He said sweetly. I blushed.

"Thank you Natsu… that means a lot. I can't help but admit the same to you. I just met you and I feel this… connection between us. I know, weird right?" I laughed at myself.

"No. It's not weird because… I feel the same about you and Luna." He said. He then hugged me and Luna squeezed in and laughed. We all just smiled and laughed together. We pulled away and sat on the couch and basically told our whole life stories to each other the whole night.

When I looked at the clock it read _8:00 pm._ Natsu and I got up from the couch while he was holding Luna.

"Well, it's getting late Luce… so I think I should get going. This was really fun and I wouldn't mind doing this again!" He smiled at me. I laughed and smiled back.

"Of course we'll do this again! I had a lot of fun too…" I said shyly. He then lifted Luna and gave her a kiss on her head. He then tried to hand her to me but she started to cry.

"Nooo! Natshu dwon't weave!" She cried and called out for him. He said it was okay and told her he would see her tomorrow.

He left before she cried even more and he looked like seeing her cry… pained him. I said a chaste goodbye and then tried to calm her down. She calmed down for a while. But then I heard her cry even more now than she ever has. I looked at the clock and it said _2 am._

"NOOO! NOO! MOMMY I WANT NATSHU! I WANT MY DADDY! PWEASE!" She cried. I started to get worried because I didn't know what to do. Wait! I have Natsu's number. Thank god he gave me it before he left. I dialed his number and I wasn't sure if he was going to answer because it was so late.

" _Uh… Luce? What time is it?"_ He answered groggily. I started to feel really bad but before I could answer, I heard Luna start screaming his name now.

" _N-Natsu… Please can you come over? Luna has been crying for you for hours and I-I don't k-know w-what to d-do!"_ I cried into the phone.

" _I'll be there in 5 minutes Luce… don't worry."_ He said sternly before hanging up.

I just sat in the couch crying due to frustration. I was rocking her but she was hitting me and screaming for him. I placed Luna on the couch. I then heard a knock on my door and I rushed to answer it. Natsu was there in his pajamas and he looked very worried. He looked at me and hugged me tightly.

"Where is she?" He whispered in my ear. I pointed to the couch and he ran to the couch. He then looked at Luna and moved closer to her.

"Luna… sweetie?" He said nicely. She stopped crying and looked at him.

"NATSHUUUU!" She yelled as she jumped into his arms. I looked at the scene and felt relieved.

"Luna… what's wrong?" He asked her while he rocked her. She looked at him and pouted.

"I mished you Natshu! I want you to shtay here!" She cried a little. Natsu just cradled her and rocked her until she fell asleep.

He looked up at me and smiled. He asked where her room was and I pointed to a room near the kitchen. He then placed her in her crib and covered her up with the blankets. He walked out of her room and looked at me sternly. I looked at him nervously.

"Lucy… how long has she been crying?" He asked very seriously. I looked at my feet and slowly replied.

"Since you left… at 8. So… six hours." I cried a little. He came to me and hugged me tightly.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" He asked confused.

"B-Because she has never done that before… not even with Sting." I said. "And… she was yelling and screaming at me while she asked where her daddy was. I told her he was working… and she cried more because… she meant… you." I whispered the last part. He then looked at me and brushed the hair away from my tear stained face.

"S-She thinks I'm her dad?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded my head and he smiled before I felt something warm on my lips. I came to realize her was kissing me. I started to kiss back and he finally pulled away.

"Luce… do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked me seriously. I nodded my head and he smiled.

"Me too Luce… and I think I finally found them." He said. I looked confused. _Them? What?_

"Natsu… what do you mean by them?" I asked curiously. He smiled and laughed a little.

"You and Luna… of course. I love you both already. I don't want to see anyone else with you both and I don't want her to call anyone but me her daddy." He said lovingly. I smiled and pecked his lips.

"I love you too Natsu… and so does Luna. I don't think anyone can be a better dad than you." I chucked and thought about the situation.

"Natsu… what's going to happen with her? She cries every time you leave…" I stated sadly. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Then… won't leave." He stated confidently. I looked at him in curiosity.

"Lucy… come live with me. I have a house that Igneel left me… it has three bedrooms and it has room for her to play around. Also… she'll never have to cry over me ever again. You both will never be alone ever again… I promise!" He stated. I nodded and said okay.

.

.

.

That was one of the best days of my life, well... aside from our wedding a few years later and the birth of our daughter Nashi. Natsu later on joined the army and I rarely saw him. He came to visit and I'm glad he saw the birth of our daughter before he was sent to another country. Now I am 23 years old while Luna is 7 and Nashi is 1. Unfortunately... Natsu didn't keep his promise because Luna cries every day and asks for her daddy. I can recall the day I go that call and suddenly became a widow. I live everyday feeling sadness for my daughters. I know I could never move on... but I have to be strong for the girls. I just wish he was here.

.

.

.

" _Why did you break your promise... why?"_

* * *

 **Sorry for attempt at angst? Idek but I hoped you liked it and if you did, favor it, follow or review! Until next time byee :D**


End file.
